PPGZ & RRBZ HISTORIA SIN FIN
by MarlyGuzman
Summary: Esta amenaza, cuenta con un poder mayor que el nuestro y el de ustedes. Por eso fuimos enviados para intentar acabar con su existencia o bueno prevenir que salga de la cárcel de luz en la cual está encerrado y vigilado por partículas blancas.


**PPGZ & RRBZ: HISTORIA SIN FIN**

**HOLA QUE TAL! **

**Bueno me llamo Marly y este es mi primer fan fic, espero les guste… las chicas superpoderosas z no me pertenecen.**

**Kaoru-16 Brick-16**

**Miyako -15 Butch-17**

**Momoko -16 Boomer-15**

**Brick, Butch y Boomer son hermanos, viven juntos.**

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BANCO DE NUEVA SANTADILLA…_

**ladrón1: **Al suelo todos con las manos en la cabeza, si colaboran nos iremos lo mas pronto posible, obedezcan!

**ladrón2: **Rápido Señora! Llene esas bolsas con dinero! y no intente nada tonto si no quiere morir!

**ladrón3: **Joder! ayúdenle a llenar las bolsas, se nos hace tarde

¡ALTO AHÍ!

*_los tres ladrones giran a la misma vez*_

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru: somos las chicas superpoderosas Z ríndanse ahora!

**ladrón2: **Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Kaoru: No irán a ninguna parte!

**ladrón1: **Corran! lanzaré la bomba de gas

_*Una bomba es lanzada e impacta en el suelo provocando una nube de humo que los ladrones aprovechan para escapar del banco_

_Cuando el humo se hubo esparcido por completo, las chicas vuelan afuera y se dan cuenta de que los ladrones han entrado a un callejón*_

Miyako: Los tenemos chicas rápido!

**ladrón3: **Demonios! nos quedamos atrapados

Momoko: Aja! no hay escapatoria ríndanse ahora!

Kaoru: Acabemos con esto de una buena vez

**ladrón2: **No nos atraparan tan fácilmente

_*el ladrón saca un arma y dispara*_

Miyako y Kaoru: MOMOKOOOOOO!

Momoko: AHHHHHH

_*Momoko cierra sus ojos, no hay modo de que se pueda defender de esa bala*_

Miyako: NOOOOOOOO MOMOKOOOO!

_*Momoko sigue con los ojos cerrados pero no siente la bala; entonces con temor los abre y queda paralizada, la bala esta a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro levitando*_

**Te encuentras bien?**

Momoko: yo yo amm este am..

**Esta bien, no hay porque preocuparse he detenido la bala justo a tiempo**

_*El abrazo de Kaoru y Miyako hacen reaccionar a Momoko*_

Kaoru: Te encuentras bien?

Miyako: Creí que esa bala te había impactado en el rostro

Momoko: Estoy bien gracias por preocuparse, Gracias emm …

Blade, mi nombre es Blade

Momoko: Gracias Blade

Blade: De nada, mis hermanos han capturado a los ladrones no tienen porque preocuparse

**Aquí están los ladrones**

**YA CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ! _*les grita a los ladrones*_**

Blade: Ellos son mis hermanos, él es Rick

Rick: Hola, mucho gusto

Blade: y el es Shane

Shane: Hola, que tal?

Kaoru: Hola chicos, Me llamo Kaoru

Miyako: Hola, gusto en conocerlos Soy Miyako

Momoko: Hola chicos, Mi nombre es Momoko, Gracias por ayudarnos con la captura de los ladrones

Shane: No hay de que

Rick: Se escabullen fácilmente pero aquí los tenemos

Momoko: A ustedes también los impactaron los Rayos Z Blancos?

Blade: Oh no, nosotros…

*_No había terminado la frase cuando Rick contesta*_

Rick: Venimos de otro planeta

_*Shane y Blade le lanzan una mirada asesina a Rick*_

Rick: hemm, yo, este.. lo sientooo… *asustado*

Kaoru: ah? Cómo así?

Miyako: Extraterrestres? es una broma?

Momoko: _*sus ojos se vuelven estrellitas_* De verdad!? Extraterretres? Wiiii ¡no lo puedo creer eso es genial!

Blade: *_suspira_* Así es, Venimos del espacio de un planeta llamado Lorien. El gran sabio de nuestro planeta nos contó de la actividad extraña que había aquí y nos dijo que había una amenaza mayor, algo que podría acabar con nuestro planeta y el suyo

_*Las chicas escuchan atentamente, motivando a Blade a continuar*_

Blade: Esta amenaza, cuenta con un poder mayor que el nuestro y el de ustedes. Por eso fuimos enviados para intentar acabar con su existencia o bueno prevenir que salga de la cárcel de luz en la cual está encerrado y vigilado por partículas blancas.

Kaoru: Lo que dicen es verdad? o es una broma tonta

Shane: Es verdad, quieres pruebas? Muy bien, hazlo Rick

Rick: De acuerdo

_*Rick gira dándoles la espalda a todos y de ella empiezan a salir unas enormes alas. Las chicas están atónitas, Shane asiente con la cabeza para que Rick utilice su poder*_

Rick: Muy bien chicas, observen esto

_*Rick cierra los ojos y de repente comienza a desvanecerse*_

_*Las chicas no pueden creerlo y se preguntan: ¿Acaso es posible que los Rayos Z Negros puedan dar ese tipo de poderes?, si fuera así ¿Cómo detendrían a los poseedores de estos poderes?*_

_*En pocos segundos, Rick reaparece*_

Blade: y Bien?

Momoko: eso fue increíble!

Miyako: wow! _*aplaudía*_

_*Rick sonríe con superioridad*_

Kaoru: ahora les creo, pero ustedes adquieren esos poderes cuando nacen? o poseen Rayos Z

Shane: Nuestros poderes son legados, estos se nos van dando con el tiempo y la práctica

Momoko: humm ya, y ustedes se quedaran?

Blade: No estamos seguros, quizás no, pero estaremos cerca por si hay problema

Momoko: _*sonríe_* Muy bien

_*Luego de un rato se quedan charlando: Kaoru con Shane sobre su dominio con los elementos, Miyako con Rick sobre su poder de invisibilidad y Momoko junto con Blade sobre sus poderes de telepatía*_

Momoko: y entonces puedes mover cosas con tu mente?

Blade: Exacto

Momoko: Valla! eso es genial

Blade: si, quieres ver?

Momoko: Claro

_*Entonces, Blade hace levitar una caja que hay cerca a ellos y la atrae hacia el*_

Momoko: Wow! eso es fabuloso

Blade: si, y amm cuéntame como fue que adquirieron sus poderes?

Momoko: Bueno todo comenzó así…

_FLASH BACK_

_Todo comienza en el laboratorio del profesor Utonio, dónde él y su hijo Ken trabajan en la modificación de la sustancia "X". Accidentalmente Poochi deja caer un pastel Daifuku en el recipiente que contenía la sustancia X. Una reacción química violenta ocurre y transforma esta sustancia en una completamente nueva. A esta nueva sustancia el profesor Utonio la denomina sustancia "Z"._

_Ese mismo día un iceberg gigantesco apareció en la Costa de Tokio produciendo anomalías climatológicas en todo el mundo. _

_En el laboratorio el profesor Utonio y su hijo Ken observan detenidamente en los monitores los cambios climáticos que están ocurriendo en todo el mundo. En un momento de desesperación Ken carga la sustancia en el cañón del laboratorio y dispara contra el iceberg. Se genera una gran explosión que provoca una serie de rayos blancos y negros que se lanzan sobre la ciudad de Tokio._

_Ese día me encontraba haciendo unas compras y me entretuve un poco con una niña que jugaba con un Yo-Yo vi que un rayo iba a caer sobre ella, entonces corrí hacia ella y la cubrí para protegerla y así comenzó mi transformación._

_Miyako me contó que iba saliendo de una tienda de ropa cuando vió en su parque favorito unos chicos jugando con burbujas de jabón, se acercó y los observó luego se dio cuenta de que un rayo iba a caer sobre uno de ellos entonces corrió hacia ella y la cubrió obteniendo así sus poderes._

_Kaoru me dijo que iba saliendo de su casa en patineta como todos los días entonces vió que un niño estaba jugando con un martillo de goma golpeando el suelo, iba pasando por su lado cuando se percató del rayo que iba a caer sobre el, sin pensarlo saltó con su patineta para que el rayo cayera sobre ella._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Blade: que historia tan interesante Momoko

Momoko: si *_ríe*_.

Blade: Bueno creo que ya debería irme

Momoko: No aun no, quédate... además mira a tus hermanos, no creo que se quieran ir aún *_señala a Shane y a Rick_*

*_Blade gira y ve como ríen sus hermanos, pareciera que se estuvieran enamorando de esas chicas* *Blade sonríe y mira nuevamente a Momoko*_

Momoko: y bien?

Blade: muy bien, me quedaré un rato más

Momoko: Bien! *_sonríe y le habla acerca de sus dulces favoritos*_

Shane: tu padre es luchador? enserio?

Kaoru: Así es! *_dice con orgullo* _, es el mejor

Shane: y sabes algunos movimientos?

Kaoru: Claro! te enseñaré

*_Toma a Shane haciéndolo girar de modo que quede de espalda mientras toma sus piernas forman una figura 4 y jalando hacia atrás haciendo que Shane sufra*_

Shane:_* grita*_ De acuerdo! de acuerdo! Eres buena ahora suéltame, tengo poderes pero no soy inmortal

Kaoru: _*ríe* _Ya no llores más *_lo suelta*_

Shane: Auch… Wow, eres la primera chica que conozco y que sabe de lucha libre, genial

Kaoru: Gracias! Gracias! _*ríe*_

Miyako: Sí corrí hacia ella y el rayo me impacto

Rick: y fue así como obtuviste tus poderes, no?

Miyako: si, así fue

Rick: genial. Miyako no quiero ser apresurado pero me agradas y espero nos llevemos muy bien

Miyako: ay! Rick claro, tu también me agradas.

Rick: *_sonríe* _Oye mira las estrellas

_*Miyako mira hacia arriba*_

Miyako: Wow! el cielo está hermoso esta noche

Rick: Así es; En mi planeta parece como si pudieras tocarlas

Miyako: Suena como un sueño hecho realidad

Blade: Es tiempo de irnos chicos

Shane: Bueno Kaoru fue un gusto hablar contigo y me encanto conocerte

Kaoru: lo mismo digo, espero verte de nuevo

Shane: claro que nos veremos de nuevo, cuídate

Kaoru: Tu igual

Rick: ash! que mal me tengo que ir ya, cuídate mucho Miyako

Miyako: bueno, tu igual

Rick: nos vemos

Miyako: adiós

Blade: Un placer conocerte Momoko, nos vemos otro día

Momoko: lo mismo digo, cuídate, hasta la próxima

*_Los tres hermanos se acercan y de sus espaldas comienzan a salir sus alas, luego se despiden de las chicas y vuelan hacia el cielo*_

Kaoru: Que día! estoy agotada…

Miyako: si, tienes razón, que chicos tan agradables y misteriosos, no?

Kaoru: si, no se ustedes chicas pero yo ya me voy quiero disfrutar del día de mañana

Miyako: cierto que el lunes entramos nuevamente al colegio

Kaoru: _TENIAS QUE RECORDARMELO? *__grita* _

Miyako: Lo siento…

Momoko: Tienes razón Kaoru, deberíamos descansar

Kaoru: bien, vamos

_*Las chicas vuelven a su apariencia normal y se dirigen a sus casas para luego caer rendidas a sus camas*_

**Bueno eso es todo, espero les halla gustado este capitulo, comenten por favor, gracias.**


End file.
